Kingdom Hearts ReMIX: The Shining
by Theone647
Summary: A post KH3 story and a retelling of Stephen King's The Shining (SK Version) As Sora's friends try to cope with Sora's disappearance, Roxas gains a horrifying ability that gives Namine an idea where Sora can be found. Luxu and The Foretellers make plans to head for home with a few guests following them, but neither of them are prepared to see the dark past of Daybreak Town. reredruM
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own either works. This is just a test of my writing skill, and an idea that formed in my head.

It all began in Twilight Town.

It had been a month since Sora disappeared to save his beloved, Kairi. Everyone had gone their separate ways until they were needed again. Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Isa had taken residence in the Old Mansion until they could afford to move into the new apartments.

Axel and Xion had bad memories staying there. Isa had been doing his best to help them move on, but he had his share of regrets to. Axel thought for sure Roxas would hate living here, but he didn't seem phased at all. When Xion and Roxas passed by the spot where Xion had Roxas strike her down, she felt like Roxas would break down. It made her so nervous. When he stopped at the spot, she thought he would confront her about it, but when she saw his face, his eyes were looking up, and he looked terrified.

Was it the memory of her taking on that form of Sora scaring him? No... the past wasn't affecting him all. There was something wrong with him. Roxas has become eerily distant, and when he wasn't, he was asleep, screaming and crying out of terror. He would black out at times. Majority of the day he would walk behind his friends and mutter one word over and over.

"Reredrum."

One day, Xion and Axel took him to the Bistro to see if they could help him. "Hey, Roxas..." Axel began as Roxas stared at his food. "Is there something on your mind?" Roxas was silent until he answered in the most unusual way.

"My mind... is on everything."

This drew concern to Xion. "What do you mean... everything?" She asked looking concerned for her friend. Roxas grew silent again.

"...Roxas, are you suffering from... PTSD?" She asked in a shaky tone. Roxas shook his head. "Was it something from the virtual Twilight Town?" Axel asked, hating to bring that time up. Roxas shook his head.

"Then what's bothering you!?" Axel asked getting agitated. "Was it... when I pointed my Keyblade at you?" Xion asked grabbing his hand. At that moment, Roxas looked at them with that face of pure horror. He was shaking once again. "Roxas?" Xion asked in concern. "Roxas!?" Axel asked getting nervous at his display. "...I'm seeing... seeing..." Roxas answered in a fearful tone.

Before Xion and Axel could question him any further, he let out a loud scream and fell back clutching his head. "ROXAS!" Xion and Axel exclaimed as they raced to his side. Everything went dark for Roxas.

When he closed his eyes, he saw a beautiful town that shined in the mornings, and a sea of blood racing towards the fountain in the middle of the town, covering everything in its horrid red color. Then he saw a group of wielders, smiling as wounds began to cover them, slowly bleeding out. Next he saw a door to a warehouse, slowly opening to the darkness inside, and the last thing he saw was a door labeled Reredrum.

Roxas later awoke in a hospital bed, breathing for his life. "Wh-where am I?!" He exclaimed looking around until someone spoke up.

"You're in the hospital, Roxas."

"Isa."

Roxas muttered as Isa approached. He looked to his sides, to which Roxas saw Axel and Xion asleep in the chairs next to his medical bed. "They rushed you here when you passed out. They were beyond worried."

Roxas felt guilty putting them through this. He didn't want them to worry, but he didn't know why this was happening. "This is the fourteenth time this month. Roxas, What is happening that is causing you to have these episodes?" Isa asked in concern. He sat across from Roxas, hoping he would know, but sadly, all Roxas answered was

"I wish I knew."


	2. Chapter 2

In The Land of Departure, Aqua and Terra were searching for pain killers in hopes to help Ventus, who had reoccurring headaches. Ever since Sora vanished, Ventus began to feel a pain in his head. His friends grew concerned for him, but Chirithy appeared to know otherwise. He claimed it wasn't to be worried about, but Aqua wasn't persuaded. Terra didn't seem to buy it either.

"Nothing!" Aqua exclaimed in frustration. "There's not a single sign of medication anywhere!" She placed a hand to her head and let out a heavy sigh. "I hate to see Ven like this. We just reunited and already something is wrong..." Terra approached Aqua and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through it. We're stronger now." He said in hopes to comfort his friend. "Doesn't make it any better..." She mumbled to herself.

Terra couldn't help but smirk. Aqua took notice of this and spoke up. "What's so funny?" She asked curiously. "Nothing. You just look cute pouting like that." Terra said with a small laugh, to which caused Aqua to get flustered. "N-no I'm not! Don't say things like that!" She exclaimed as she tried to hit him in the chest with playful blows. Terra couldn't help but laugh a bit more, to which Aqua joined in, feeling a bit better. "But thanks... it's good to laugh once and awhile." Aqua said with a small smile. Terra gave her a small nod.

While they were trying to brighten the mood, Ventus was in his room, trying to get over his headaches. "You have to breathe, Ventus!" Chirithy said, trying to help him through the pain. "What? It's just a headache. It won't go away, but I can get over it-Ah!" Ventus exclaimed clutching his head. Chirithy knew he waited long enough. Now it came for the big question. "Ventus, what do you see?" Ventus looked at Chirithy in confusion. "What do you mean- Ugh... What do I see?" He asked as the dream eater looked excited. "Are there images? Specifically, a purple and white town in a beautiful place where the morning always shines?" Chirithy asked in an excited tone. Ventus shook his head until another painful headache happened. He shut his eyes tight until... "Wait... yeah, I see something... isn't that... Day... break... T-T-Town?"

Ventus found himself near a fountain in the middle of a few buildings. He looked around until he saw a boy with a red scarf, and silver hair, a girl with black long hair, and golden eyes, a boy who looked like a younger version of his late Master Eraqus, but with a hat, and a boy with pink hair, who seemed to be happy, but worried. Ventus turned to his right to see a reflection of himself, but much younger, and his hair was shorter. He reached to the mirror and tried to touch it. He looked back to his friends and tried to shout their names, but not a voice was heard when he spoke. When he touched the mirror... it came back.

In his room. Ventus let out a loud scream of pain, agony, and realization as voices fluttered in his head. Immediately, Terra and Aqua barged in and saw what was happening. "VEN!" They exclaimed as they grabbed him, trying to snap him out of it. "Wait! It's almost over!" Chirithy exclaimed, trying to stop them from what was happening. Immediately, Ventus stopped screaming, and looked horrified. Terra and Aqua looked angrily to Chirithy. "What did you do to him!?" Terra exclaimed at the Dream Eater. "Nothing! He-" "Why was Ven screaming for!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Aqua screamed at the now frightened Chirithy.

Before Chirithy could speak, Ventus broke the tension. "Terra... Aqua... Chirithy..." They looked to Ventus, hoping to see he was alright. Chirithy hoped that Ventus regained what he lost. "I remember now... my past... all of it." Ventus said, looking at them with a grave expression.

Naminé had been living with Kairi in The Destiny Islands after the events of The second Keyblade War. After Kairi lost Sora, Naminé wanted to be there for Kairi and Riku. When Kairi's parents learned of Naminé and the events that had happened, they made no hesitation to adopt her into the family, much to The Memory Witch's surprise. She refused at first, not to be a burden, but was persuaded in the end to join the family. She was now at Kairi's side, as her sister. Naminé was now there to help Kairi, and be there for Riku, who has often turned a bit red around her.

She didn't give up on Sora. Naminé and Riku began working their hardest to try and find a way to locate him day after day, but there was no link, not until this day.

"Feeling exhausted yet?" Riku asked The Memory Witch as she tried to draw a link. So far, none came up, as usual. "No. I can still do this." She said in a small stubborn tone. She had been at the Destiny Islands alone, trying her hardest to reach Sora through a link through worlds for hours. Riku had come to check up on her to make sure she was well.

He brought out a small container and handed it to her. "It's a new blend from a shoppe in Twilight Town. They've been making more sells than the Bistro!" He said as Naminé took a drink from the cold refreshment. "It's tasty! Pineapple and coconuts is what I could taste." She said with a small smile. "The Island Blend is their best seller! I figured you'd like it." He said as he took his spot on the papou tree.

Naminé looked down as Riku gazed at the sun. "I'm sorry. No matter what I try, I can't find him. I'm really pa-" "Don't finish. It's not true at all." Riku said, cutting off her sad comment. "You are more help than anything else. You didn't have to help me find Sora, yet you are doing everything in your power to find him. That's not pathetic. That's amazing. You're amazing."

Naminé stared at Riku in shock and awe. He was so nice to her, and happy nowadays instead of his usual cool apathetic demeanor towards her. To hear that she was amazing to him made her indescribably happy, and... warm. There was a warm feeling in her heart when he said that. She didn't know what to do next.

Out of the blue, she jumped off the tree, set her drawing pad down, and hugged Riku, much to his surprise.

"Riku... you have no idea how happy that makes me. Thank you so much." She said with the brightest expression. Riku felt his face heat up. Every time she was close, it would do that, and his words would come out like a mess. "N-no problem! Heh... Y-you know, I thought for sure you would have moved to Twilight Town when you came back. After all-"

Naminé shook her head and kept her smile. "It's beautiful, but I don't really think I have a place there. Roxas, Lea, Xion, and Isa are my friends, but I don't have the happiest memories of the house they live in right now, and with Roxas' condition... Plus, I feel more at home with Kairi, and you." Riku was at a loss for words. He felt guilt when the mansion was brought up, but to hear Riku made Naminé feel at home, he felt proud and happy. "Naminé... I-"

He immediately discovered her face was with a blank expression all of a sudden, and her eyes were wide and dull. "Naminé? What's wrong?" He asked in concern. "Riku... I think I found a link. I need purple, light tan, and red pencils, immediately." She said in a blank tone.

Immediately, Riku brought the requested items. Naminé took her drawing pad once more and used her pencils to draw up the link. When she was finished, she was relieved, concerned, and disturbed. She had drawn a beautiful town with the morning rising over the town, but what was disturbing, was the red spots marked in certain areas in the town, and especially the big red circle in the middle of the town.

"Riku, tell Master Yen Sid to gather everyone. I think... we may have found a way to reach Sora, and where it's at... I have a bad feeling we won't be alone while trying to reach him." Riku was very concerned and excited, but agreed to Naminé's commands. They had found a way to reach Sora, but these red dots in the town drawing made him gravely concerned. It was almost like a map. A map to...


End file.
